A Job
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper get's a job. Pepperony!


**(A/N I thought of this while applying for a job today! I thought it was cute soooo here it is!)**

Pepper sighed and looked into a full length mirror. "Great…just great…." She muttered and looked at her clock. Pepper cursed she was going to be late on her first day. She ran out the door with a quick goodbye to her dad. Pepper hailed a taxi and jumped in.

4 Weeks later:

Pepper laid her head on Rhodey's kitchen table. Tony looked at Pepper with concern. "You ok Pep?" he asked. Pepper looked up "Huh…? Oh….Ya..." she looked at her watched cursed "Sorry guys I gotto go!" she said grabbing her bag and then she ran out the door. Tony frowned "Do you think Pepper is ok?" he asked Rhodey who was doing his history. "I don't know man…Hey I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?" Rhodey asked tossing his pencil down. "Sure come on." Tony said getting up. Tony and Rhodey caught a cab and went to a diner. They were seated and handed menus.

Pepper smiled and carried a tray to a table. "Here's your salad and your burger and fries. Enjoy!" she said and walked back to the kitchen. Marcie called through the window "Peppa! You got a table!" Pepper gave Marcie a thumbs up and walked out the door and froze in place. Tony and Rhodey sat in her section. "Craaaaaaaaaaap!" she said to herself. Pepper took a breath and walked to the table. "Hey guys!" she said happily holding a pen a pad of paper. Tony and Rhodey's jaws dropped. "Pepper?!" Tony asked with a smile. Rhodey just started to laugh. Pepper gave him a look. "Yes Tony I have a job." She said with a smile. "Why?" Tony asked and Pepper laughed "because money is tight at home right now and I'm helping my dad out." She said. Tony frowned and was going to speak but Pepper interrupted "Now guys tell me what you want to drink before I get yelled at." Tony and Rhodey looked at each other and told her. Pepper wrote it down, smiled and walked off to the kitchen. Tony just stared after her. She was wearing black pants, white t-shirt with a black dress up vest and tie. Rhodey chuckled and shook his head "Man you like her!" he said this made Tony whip his head back around. "Do Not!" he said defensive. Rhodey laughed "You do too!" he said smiling. Tony was about to argue but Pepper came back to their table holding a tray on the palm of her hand with their drinks on it. She put their drinks in front of them and smiled pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Have you guys decided what you want to eat?" she asked. Tony smiled at Pepper and said what he wanted. Rhodey snickered and said what he wanted. Pepper wrote them down and went to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Pepper carried a tray on her hip and delivered Tony and Rhodey's food. They smiled at Pepper and began to eat. Pepper walked and checked on her tables. "PEPPA!" Marcie yelled from the kitchen. Pepper sighed and went to the kitchen to find Sandy holding her stomach. "Her water broke. I'm bringing her to the hospital. Your gonna have to manage our tables for us." Marcie said taking Sandy out the back door. Pepper stood there for a moment before she went to tend to all the tables. Soon the whole diner was in an uproar. People were out of their seats complaining about the service. Pepper closed her eyes and took a breath. She grabbed a plate and walked out of the kitchen. Pepper couldn't tell which table order the plat. Pepper brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone in the little restaurant was quiet immediately. Pepper sighed happily "Ok now that it's quiet someone can tell me who ordered this." She said holding up a plate. Someone in the corner raised their hand. Pepper walked over and placed the plate in front of them. "Ok as for the rest of you, you need to be patient. We lost two servers and there is only me. And if you don't like it there's the door and good luck finding anything else open at this time." She said and everyone in the restaurant sat quiet. Pepper smiled and went back to the kitchen.

After work Tony walked Pepper home. "You know you could have asked me for money Pep. You didn't have to get a job." Tony said looking up a Pepper. Pepper smiled "I know but I wanted to earn it…and I didn't want people to think I'm only friends with you because you have money." She said and Tony smiled at her and took her hand. "Pepper please, quit your job. I'm going to help you." he said bringing Pepper into a hug. Pepper hugged Tony back. "Thanks Tony…but you don't have to…." Pepper said with a small smile. Tony shook his head "I want to Pep." He said smiling. "But why?" Pepper asked and Tony pulled back a little "Because I care about you." he said then pulled Pepper into a kiss. Pepper was shocked but soon melted. They pulled apart and smiled. "Please…quit your job so I can take care of you?" Tony said pleading. Pepper thought for a moment and sighed. "Sure…" she said Tony smiled and gave Pepper another hug then they continued to walk holding hands.

**(A/N I hoped you all liked it! Please review! More will be up soon!)**


End file.
